


I'll Pick You Up At The Airport.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [97]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Bottom Jackson Wang, Coming Out, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fans, M/M, Mentions of Kim Namjoon l Rap Monster, Mentions of Kim Seokjin l Jin, Minor Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, One Hundred Ways, Top Mark Tuan, Trip to the Jungle, airport, law of the jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I’ll pick you up at the airport.”





	I'll Pick You Up At The Airport.

**97\. “I’ll pick you up at the airport.”**

* * *

“I got it,” Mark said, he ignored Jackson's attempt to take his backpack back from him. Gripping Jackson's hand they walked towards the line ignoring the multiple cameras and screaming fans. Mark was grateful that the company wanted them to reveal their relationship after all the popular, and positive feedback Rap Monster and Jin received from the fans. Jackson blushed as one fan moved to touch him through the guards only to get a full on glare from Mark who yanked him into his chest.

Mark handed the bag to security who took it to be check point as he turned towards Jackson. Pulling Jackson closer, his hands gripped those thick hips as he stared into those dark brown eyes he loved. "Be careful."

"I will. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll pick you up at the airport."

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
